


Crossed Off

by SilverWolf7



Series: Scenes [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Blindfolds, Chloe hears everything, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Domme Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), F/M, Maze and Lucifer learning the new them, Minor Chloe/Marcus, Naked Male Clothed Female, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding Crops, St. Andrew's Cross, Sub Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), she is not happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf7/pseuds/SilverWolf7
Summary: Lucifer subs for Maze so she understands that she is and always will be a part of his life.  He would never allow himself to ignore her again.





	Crossed Off

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in an hour and a half, so if it is a bit choppy, that's the reason why. I wrote this during November, but have had computer problems and couldn't get into my word processor to write or edit anything. I hope this turned out okay to all those of you who wanted to read it.

It had been quite a long time since maze had been this angry with him and as always, he decided to let her take it out with sex and violence in a way they both would enjoy it.

One of the best things humans had invented was BDSM. Especially for someone like him who both enjoyed tormenting others and the crack of an implement smacking down upon his skin.

Maze had her room made up as best she could to cater to her needs as a dominant woman. And this was the first time he had been in here for play.

They had already worked out their scene for that night, together and over dinner. Mazikeen was pissed off at him for not paying her any attention and she felt like she was being replaced. This was the only way he could get it through to her that she wasn’t being replaced at all. His life had just changed and so had hers.

Neither of them quite knew yet what to do with it but if this scene was a success he had decided to sub for her at least once a week. They’d both have fun, get off and hopefully Maze will once again feel needed and wanted by him.

How did he let his relationship with his favourite demon fall so far away from what they were used to?

It wasn’t all Chloe either, regardless of what Mazikeen may think. It was also his friendships with Dan and Ella. Especially Ella. He had taken on a guardian angel role for the woman from his little sister, Rae Rae, who had gotten too busy lately due to a few natural disasters to be here for her.

He had already stripped himself naked, while Maze stood before him in her best leathers.

He was kneeling, his legs apart for her to see him on display. His arms held behind his back. His head bowed to look at the boots she wore. His favourite mistress. Tormentor of his heart.

He had originally wanted to use a flogger, but she had stopped that, instead going for one of the small riding crops instead. She slapped it down onto her hand and he twitched at the sound, knowing it must have stung her hand and knowing it probably turned her on just as much as it did him.

“Now, what did you do wrong, Lucifer? Answer your mistress truthfully?”

He gulped and fought the urge to look up. “I ignored you in favour of others for too long, mistress.”

“Hmm,” she acknowledged what he said, before running the crop over his cheeks. He shivered at the feel of the hard leather tip against his skin. “Very good. Now you have earned yourself a punishment, haven’t you?”

He breathed out of his mouth hard and nodded. Her hand snaked under his chin and jerked his head up. He averted his eyes. “Use your words, Lucifer. Now!”

“Yes mistress. I will accept my punishment. I have earned it.” He wished for many more punishments in the future. He was already forming plans of what he could do to earn them that didn’t involve ignoring her, imagined or otherwise. He hadn’t realised how much he missed this until he was on his knees in front of her.

He could see her smile out of the corner of his eyes, as she dropped his chin and ran her hand over where the crop recently had been. “Yes, very good. Now get up and go stand near my cross. You will be tied up and my crop will have its way with you tonight.”

He shivered with the anticipation and as gracefully as he could got to his feet and walked, head still bowed to where she kept the cross in question. He didn’t have to wait long for her to join him. 

“I am going to blindfold you after you are in place so you feel every bite of my crop against your skin. Turn around and look at me.”

He turned and looked at her and his breath hitched in his chest. She was gorgeous and tonight she was his once again. Her breasts were barely contained by her leather corset, The tight leather pants covered her legs, showing off more than them being naked ever could, every muscle and their definition on display. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and whipped about her as she moved her head.

He missed Maze like this. Why did he ever let her slip away from him? He felt like an absolute fool. He didn’t say that out loud though. He had been given permission to look, not to speak.

If he hadn’t been hard before, he definitely was now. He soaked up her attention as much as he hoped she was his as he eyed her body and outfit hungrily. She grinned wickedly. “Good boy. Hold up your arms.”

He walked a few steps to get in position and raised his hands, which were tied by heavy, hard rope. With Chloe in her room upstairs now dating Marcus Pierce and Beatrice with her father for the weekend, he felt no need to hide how much he was going to enjoy this.

It also meant he was going to feel every single bite, every sting, every inch of the pleasure the small hurts will ignite along his body. His wrists and ankles may even get a little bruised, but they would heal shortly and it would be a nice reminder of this while they lasted.

“Okay, that’s your arms done, now legs. Spread them!” He spread his legs, as ordered and felt the ropes wrap around him and hold him in place. 

At least it was the illusion of holding him in place. Neither he nor Maze were ever truly going to be convinced he could be held by mere ropes, but it was definitely fun to allow it to happen. He could struggle and be held in place by them and know he was going nowhere.

It just turned him on even more than he already was. His breathing got a little heavier with anticipation. This may be tame compared to some of the play they had done in their past, but it had been a long time for both of them together, so decided to ease their way back into it with this. He was glad Maze had gone with the crop now. The small square tab running across his skin felt really good, while the sting lasted only a few seconds, before lighting up his skin with that strange mix of pleasure and pain he loved so much during these scenes.

And now he didn’t even have to get really hurt and whip out the hell forged weapons to play, as Chloe was nearby and human things will work just as well.

“Good. Look at you all tied up with nowhere to go. You’re all mine for the night, Lucifer. Mine. Not Chloe’s, not Ella’s and not the spawn or her father’s. Mine. This is your punishment for forgetting that.”

With that said, she walked back in front of him, holding out a face mask he had picked out, as it fit him well and made the world go black around him. It was the best thing to a blindfold he had.

“Now, where to start on all this white skin of yours. I am going to make you pink with my crop. And then, when I am ready, I will do your cock and you can come.”

He expected her to put a cock ring on him to keep him from coming, but it never came. Instead, she walked around him, running the end of the crop over his skin, sensitive now that his sight was not being used. It had been a while since he had to hold himself back when he was ready to go by will power alone. She must know that. Another layer to the punishment.

His cock twitched in anticipation of the sting that will bring release. He grinned at the challenge.

She ran it gently over his sensitive skin first, not leaving a single spot of skin not tingling with its passing. The gentle teasing coming to a sudden halt as she smacked it down hard on his left nipple. He sucked in his breath at the sudden sting on such an already sensitive spot and he realised that the challenge was going to be just that. 

He may not actually manage to make it and he wasn’t looking forward to what she may do or go with if he did end up coming before she let him. He’d done that once before and got paddled so hard he had been unable to sit for a whole day.

It smacked down equally hard on the right nipple and he bit his lip and moaned at the feelings it inspired in him.

At least she hadn’t ordered him to be quiet. He’d never make it through the session.

“Yes, you can make any noise you’d like. Feel free to beg your mistress to let you come. I know you want to. You’re already wet with pre come.”

He was. And this was bound to last for quite a while. He shuddered in his spot all tied up and let out a loud moan. “Please, mistress, let me come.”

She laughed at that. “Already? I am disappointed. We just started, Lucifer. You still need to be punished.” With that, the next bite was felt along his chest, followed by another and another and another.

He wriggled and moaned and occasionally let out a sharp shout as she hit a particularly sensitive part of his body. But she was very careful while doing his thighs and stomach to miss his erection.

The stinging hits turned to little pleasurable tingles across his front, before she moved onto his back and the sensitive spots where his wings came out. He shouted out loud and had to physically stop himself from letting his wings out, because this and wings did not fit. Well, feathers maybe, but wings, no. He panted and wiggled on his spot on the cross, whining with the pleasure that was raging through his body.

He let out a loud moan when she left the rest of his back on and went to smack his arse. “Please, please mistress.”

Maze let the tab run across skin she had just used the crop on and he tried to lift his legs. When he couldn’t do that with the ropes around them, he settled on curling his toes. 

“Please what, Lucifer?”

“Please let me come. Please.”

She hummed, but stayed behind him, slowly working down his back and not giving in to his demands.

He almost started sobbing from the pleasurable need he was going through. He ached between his legs and wished that he could just undo one of his hands so he could reach down and just finish himself off.

But that would break the rules she had set. He didn’t have permission yet, so he’d wait. He didn’t want to be around the Detective if Maze decided to whip his arse like the last time he had come without permission.

He probably wouldn’t be able to sit for a week.

The thought made his body twitch with desire. His eyes rolled up and he closed them even behind the face mask he was wearing. He whined as she went over the wing spots again, just for fun and made him shout out how much he enjoyed it again.

He briefly wondered what Chloe up in her room was thinking they were doing? She had been warned they were going to be having sex, but not how or why and when. Usually the Detective generally was hearing his bed mates being the ones shouting out in pleasure, not him. Was she touching herself while listening to them? Getting herself off to him shouting out his pleasure like she had never heard before and never would with herself as the one causing it?

Shit, he needed a distraction or he was going to come early without even being touched. He bumped his head against the wood to one of his side and whined. “Please, please I need to come. Mistress, please.”

His voice had gotten a few octaves higher than normal in his need. 

“You’ve still got your legs to be done, Lucifer. You’ll wait and control yourself.”

That time, he didn’t even bother trying to stop the sob from escaping, but it was just once, so he could live with that. The skin behind his knees was one of his more sensitive erogenous zones, and Maze knew it.

“Aww, shit, shit shit shit shit. I’m trying, mistress. I really am trying.”

Maze moved the tab of the crop over the back of his knees and he almost lost the ropes in his bid to thrust forwards with the hard but sensual touch of the leather gliding across his skin. She then smacked it down in just the right spot on both sides and if the ropes had been gone he would have sank to his knees with that.

“Oooh, fuck, please mistress. I need to come! Let me come, please!”

She ignored his pleas, even as high pitched and filled with desperation as they were and quickly did the rest of the backs of his legs. She ran it up his body on the way back, to smack gently at his sides. His whole body was shaking with the effort to stop himself from letting go and having the orgasm he was right on the edge of.

“Good boy, Lucifer. You didn’t come without permission,” Maze whispered in his ear, just before the crop came down hard on the head of his penis.

The pain tipped him right over the edge with a shout of relieved completion. He came so hard, his vision even behind the face mask whited out. He had no idea where the mess was going or how much cleanup would be needed after, but holy shit did that feel good. He hadn’t come that hard in weeks.

He was feeling good and kind of floaty as he usually did after something like this and he couldn’t keep the stupid grin off his face. His legs were untied but Maze waited until he was sure he could stand on his own power, before undoing his arms. Last to go was the face mask.

If he could have another orgasm, he probably would have come again from the sight in front of him. Maze must have been right next to him, as the mess he had made was over her exposed stomach. Some of it on one of her hands. And on the crop. He groaned. This was the kind of mess he loved to see on Mazikeen.

“Now, be a good boy and clean up your mess. Start with this.” She held out the crop. He leaned forwards and licked it clean, before moving onto the hand holding it. Last but definitely not least, she pushed his head down and he dropped to his knees in front of her, licking clean her stomach of his spilt seed and savouring the taste of himself and Maze’s skin. 

“While you’re down there, use that clever little tongue of yours and get me off!”

With a moan of anticipation, he found the way to get the crotch of the pants off and in a very short time, had Mazikeen swearing up a storm as she came on his tongue. Breathing hard, she ran a hand through his hair, before pulling him up by the shoulders. “Bed now.”

He grinned at her. “You sure?” he asked, not knowing if that was really all she wanted to do in this scene. Bed was shorthand for end of the scene and the beginning of their aftercare ritual.

She nodded and grinned back. “Small steps, Lucifer. Come on.”

He nodded and went to the bed, still shaky on his legs. Maze joined him shortly after, spooning up behind him and holding him close to her.

“You okay?”

He laughed. “Honestly? I haven’t felt this good in weeks. I needed this. I miss you. I’m sorry I got caught up in other people, Maze. It was unfair of me. I didn’t mean to leave you alone or behind or whatever you think it was. I’m still kind of riding the high of meeting Rae Rae again and being Guardian to Ella. That’s all new to me.”

Maze smacked his arse with her hand. “Hmm, you’re forgiven, just as long as you don’t forget I exist again.”

He shook his head and snuggled up in her arms. “I don’t think that’s possible after this. I haven’t had to hold off on coming in so long I really almost blew my load before you said I could.”

She moaned in pleasure at that. “Your cock was purple with the strain you were under. It was glorious.”

He grinned into the pillow. “My cock is always glorious.”

She smacked the back of his head for the cheek, but kissed it right afterwards. “It’s better with you shaking with want and need. Purple and fat and full. Thick with blood. You don’t normally get that colour, unless you’re under orgasm denial.”

He huffed. “Yeah, too bad I never get to see.”

She laughed and ran a hand over his chest. “Maybe we could repeat this little scene again sometime soon and I’ll leave to face mask off, so you can watch yourself in the mirror.”

He sucked in his breath and his cock twitched, but he was still done in by the hard orgasm from before and his body calmed down rather quickly, unfortunately. “Damn it, I can’t even get hard again after that, I came so hard.”

She laughed deep and full at hearing that and reached down to cup him. “Hmm, maybe later after a nap. You still flying free?”

He shook his head. “Not really. I’m grounded. Can I hold you now?”

Se shifted back from him a bit, so he could twist his body around to face her. He stared his demon in the face, before leaning forwards and stealing a short kiss to her lips. “Hmm, thank you. I don’t know what I’d do without you, Maze. I won’t ever leave you. I hope you know that.”

She smiled at him, but it was slightly brittle. Yep, he had really hurt her. “I’ll hold you to that, Lucifer. You really hurt me. But, this goes a long way to fixing that. So, shut up and hold me and have a nap sp we can have sex when you wake up.”

Who was he to deny his needy demon anything? He held her close in his arms, closed his eyes and took his nap.

When he woke up, he was ready to go again. This time long, slow and pouring everything he felt towards her into the act of lovemaking. They usually didn’t have sex like this, but it seemed to be what both of them needed in that moment.

Scene aside, they were having to get to know this new side of both of them. They may as well play with it in all forms. They may find new things they like, or old things that no longer please one or both of them.

They tried different sexual positions throughout the night, until they tired themselves out and couldn’t go another round.

By the next morning, a pissed off Chloe rapped on the door to get him up for the detective work.

His work partner’s face was red.

He chalked the whole night up to a success and hoped for many more to come.


End file.
